


The Chamber's New Secret

by 6ix (9ine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9ine/pseuds/6ix
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets has a new monster. When Scorpius gets caught up in it, it's up to Albus to save him.





	The Chamber's New Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Scorpius x Tentacles (non-con)  
Albus x Scorpius (consensual)

"Maybe Scorpius is in there, maybe he isn't," Myrtle giggled conspiratorially. 

Albus cursed to himself. 

“Open!” he hissed angrily in parseltongue. Albus must have had an extraordinarily bad accent, because entrance refused to yield until he had angrily shouted at least ten variations of “hsssssss” at the snake engraved faucet in the second floor girl’s lavatory before it opened. With a large rumble, the entrance finally revealed itself.

“Ooh very good!” said Myrtle. “Scorpius was so much faster though, he must have been much more desperate to find you than-“

Ignoring her, Albus hurried through the entrance and it closed behind him with a low rumble. He ran along the damp, narrow corridor until he arrived at the metal doors to the chamber. He quickly took off the invisibility cloak, hiding it in a corner. 

He forced his way into the chamber, lighting his wand as he stepped through the other side.

From the blue light of his wand, Albus observed the chamber carefully. Green, pulsating vines encroached every surface he could see. The ground, walls, and ceiling were covered with vines of varying size and texture. All of them crept and slithered like tentacles, and all cringed as the light from Albus's wand touched them.

The statue of Salazaar Slytherin too was intertwined with them. And dangling several feet in front of it was Scorpius. He was lifted a good several meters into the air, hoisted by vines hanging from the neck of the statue. Smaller vines were wrapped carefully around his neck. Medium vines from seemingly all directions had carefully tied Scorpius’s arms together, and thick gooey ones were slowly spreading his legs apart. He had lost his wand and his robes. The remainder of his clothes were torn and ripped. Dirt covered his face, and his blonde hair was matted to his sweaty face. His body was limp and his eyes were closed. 

As soon as Albus saw the vines curled around Scorpius’s neck, his insides turned to ice. 

"Scorpius!" Albus screamed. His voice echoed loudly across the chamber, and the slithering noises temporarily ceased. 

Albus ignored the giant creepers covering ground, threatening to trip him at every stride as he raced towards Scorpius. The light from his wand flickered and faltered as he ran, casting long spindly shadows against the wall. The creepers around his feet scattered like spiders. Jumping over a final vine the size of a tree trunk, Albus finally reached his friend dangling from the statue.

Scorpius's eyes barely opened as he looked towards the sound of Albus’s footsteps. Relief washed through Albus immediately; Scorpius hadn't been strangled to death. But a small thin vine was now rubbing itself against Scorpius's cheek, and another one was delicately tracing the outside of his lips. Scorpius twisted his face away, and then met Albus's gaze. Albus noted with horror that a thicker tentacle had been going up one of Scorpius's trouser legs, and was now hidden somewhere inside Scorpius’s clothes.

Without thinking, Albus mounted the base of the statue, intending to climb up to him. Albus's hand grabbed a thick vine wrapped around Salazaar's legs. At his touch, it immediately dislodged itself with lightning speed, striking him in the stomach and whipping him off his feet. He flew several meters through the air before landing with a painful thump onto the massive trunk behind him. 

Winded, Albus's wand flew from his hand clattered to the floor. It spun out of his reach, skittering to a halt underneath Scorpius's struggling body. Before Albus could retrieve it, vines as thick as rope and strong as cords wormed their way around his neck, legs and arms. They pinned him to the trunk and tightened rapidly.

Albus spluttered and thrashed. His hands desperately clasped at the gooey tendrils around his neck. The vines were only reinvigorated in their efforts and squeezed harder, until Albus choked from want of air. 

“Albus!” Scorpius’s weak voice was only just audible. “You have to relax! I think it’s some form of devil’s snare-“

At that moment the tentacled vines that had been probing Scorpius's lips forcefully entered his mouth. Scorpius’s tried to relax, but couldn't stop himself from gagging on the thick tentacles as they rammed down his throat.

Albus could feel his blood boiling but forced himself to stay calm. The vine’s grip on his throat relaxed. He wasn’t being choked anymore, but the vines remained fixed in their position, restraining him tightly, as if daring him to struggle again.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was gagging uncontrollably. The tentacles were worming their way inside him, excreting fluid as they crawled down his esophagus. His throat was encasing it, and with each brush of his tongue against the slimey vine, smells and tastes arose from the depths of Scorpius’s memory to the surface of his mind: the smell of his mother’s perfume, the books from father’s library, the sweets he and Albus had shared their first day on the train, and Albus himself. His hair, his skin.... he shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

More and more vines maneuvered their way from behind the statue. They dislodged themselves from the walls and twisted themselves mercilessly around Scorpius's body. Albus watched in silent frustration and horror as they unzipped what remained of Scorpius's torn trousers and forced them off of his body. More vines tore away Scorpius's dirty undershirt. And the vines that held Scorpius's legs apart slowly slid his underwear off. 

They twirled themselves around Scorpius’s thighs, spread them firmly apart and secured them tightly in place. They circled down the length of his legs, reaching all the way down to his feet and removing his shoes and socks before curling their way around each of his toes. His body was illuminated by the light of Albus's wand far below him. Faint blue orbs of fire the size of sickles were slowly forming at the tip of the wand. They broke off and floated in the air like bubbles, lightly appearing before Scorpius’s pale, naked frame before bursting apart into tendrils of blue flame. Scorpius had always been beautiful to Albus, but any admiration Albus had for his friends naked body was overshadowed by his simmering anger and helplessness; Scorpius was horrifically vulnerable and struggling for want of air.

The tentacles in Scorpius's throat leisurely eased in and out of him. Scorpius coughed and sputtered as they lunged into his throat and then retracted back into his mouth, over and over again. They were picking up the pace, his insides were on fire, and he thought his lungs might collapse. His body writhed uncontrollably, his vision coming in and out of focus. Without warning, cool liquid spilled down his throat, and the soft vines quickly retreated out of his mouth completely. 

Scorpius gagged and retched as his lungs gratefully filled themselves up again. Scorpius's insides burned from where the liquid had touched him. The slimey substance had been shot almost directly into his stomach, leaving him with an uncomfortable, cold, sloshy feeling. He could still taste his memories dancing at the tip of his tongue. 

With horror, Scorpius remembered Albus still below him, and wondered briefly if he would ever see Scorpius the same way again. The thought was so mortifying, Scorpius almost wished he had choked to death. But his immediate concern was for his Albus's safety. As he called out weakly to Albus, a particularly large blue bubble exploded in front of his eyes, and through its light, Scorpius could see Albus below him. Thankfully it appeared that his friend had heeded advice, and was perfectly still, tightly bound and looking worse for the wear, but alive.

Overwhelmed, Scorpius tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes. The unexplained tastes and smells still lingered in his mouth and mind, thoroughly disorienting him. His mind was a foggy mess, and the fluid now coursing through his veins was making his entire body feel fluttery. Thick liquid dripped from a corner of his mouth and dribbled off his chin, but he didn't know f it was drool or something else. Albus couldn't see Scorpius's tears, but felt his mortification and pain all the same. 

"Scorpius! Hang in there. Don't worry about me, just keep yourself alive!" Albus shouted. Yet even as he had spat the last word out, another vine was slowly wrapping around Albus's head, wiring his jaw shut. Albus couldn't even open his mouth. 

Meanwhile, a thick vine was wrapping itself around Scorpius's head, covering his eyes completely. Vision gone, he felt a thin vine slowly wrap around the his penis. Scorpius hadn't even realized he had an erection. His cheeks burned. The tip of the thin tentacle touched the tip, and he could feel the vine playing with pre-cum leaking from his wet dick. The tentacle had finished curling around his shaft, looping around it over and over again until every inch was completely covered with the soft, wet, fleshy material. Another thin vine headed toward the base of his cock and and fastened its hold around it. 

An extremely muffled shout was Scorpius's only warning for what came next. A thin tendril slid down his back, down through the crack of his ass cheeks and began to prod at his hole. Another tiny vine slid up from the underside of his spread legs, past his balls and joined the other one to carefully massage his entrance, moistening it, encircling. A third one seemingly came from nowhere, and also took its turn to prod at his hole. Scorpius tightened with trepidation. Then without warning, they entered his body at once. 

The discomfort was overwhelming, but the plant's fluid within him had forced Scorpius's muscles to relax, allowing the probing vines the freedom to stretch his insides as they pleased, heavy secretions of slime coating whatever they touched. Scorpius was gasping, writhing with stimulation and discomfort. After mere seconds of careful exploration, one of them hit something hard and knotted within him. A hot pang of pleasure shot through Scorpius's body, and his entire body jerked in response to the stimulation. The vine that had found his prostrate seemed to learn instantly from the reaction, and now struck at the knot harder, with greater precision. With each strike, Scorpius could feel the warm sensation in his groin begin to grow. He wriggled his hips desperately, and a strangled moan escaped his lips. The other two vines inside his ass were getting very far inside him. The warm sensation coursing through his veins was turning into a slow burn, and the magma in his crotch was burning hotter by the second. His mind felt encased by fog, and his sense of taste and smell were utterly bewildered. Deprived of his senses, all Scorpius could think of was more pleasure. His self-awareness dissipated. 

Albus stood perfectly still, fearful of how quickly Scorpius was losing control of himself. Albus could feel that the vines around him were only slowly starting to get looser. An aroma of strange scents drifted through the air. Some were from Albus's childhood, but most were of Hogwarts: the cool night air when Scorpius was teaching him somewhat fruitlessly how to fly, the library where they spent long hours trying to avoid everyone, the smell of Scorpius after they were caught in an unexpected rainshower... 

"Amortentia?" Albus wondered to himself. Not that the knowledge would make any difference, Albus realized eventually the potion would override his rational side, potentially trapping him inside his mind and against the snare forever. He could actually feel his heart racing faster as his desire for Scorpius increased. He frantically wondered if he should stop looking at Scorpius in an attempt to delay the potion's effects, but he also thought he owed it to his friend to see it to the end, no matter how painful. He couldn't deny how erotic the sight of Scorpius naked flushed body prostrated fully in front of him was, but felt deeply ashamed to be deriving any pleasure from Scorpius's discomfort. He wondered if Scorpius would forgive his burning erection if he had known about it. The vines around him certainly didn't, and seemed to interpret his arousal as a form of subversion, tightening its grasp around his legs until they became almost numb.

The tentacle spiraled around Scorpius’s dick was now stroking him from base to tip. His lower body rocked rhythmically to the stimulation, short, warm gasps escaping from his throat. Scorpius's insides were somehow growing hotter still. A fire blazed through him from his groin to his chest and Scorpius no longer had control over his body, writhing his hips back and forth, and moaning mindlessly. Different smells and tastes seemed to be coming from everywhere, overwhelming him, Albus was everywhere too. Albus was the tentacles wrapped around him, the air in his lungs, the warmth in his ass..

At once, Albus saw the stimulation of Scorpius's dick and his hole simultaneously was becoming unbearable for him. He had a clear view as Scorpius futility attempted to twist his body every which way he could, but the vines kept him securely fastened. 

Scorpius prostate was being physically pounded faster and harder with each passing second. He cried out in pain, he felt like a bomb was about to go off inside of his lower body. All at once, the vine around the base of his cock was released, finally giving him freedom to orgasm. White sparks flew in front of his eyes, and huge spurt of milky white cum erupted from his dick.

Scorpius gasped and panted heavily, his skin sweaty, his body aching, but twitching for more. And creature had not finished with him yet. 

The three vines inside Scoripius's ass scissored his sphincter wider and wider apart. The thicker vines securing Scorpius's limbs immediately re-positioned themselves. A giant sluggish one grabbed Scorpius’s chest and oozed its way around his torso. It dragged him through the air until Scorpius felt his back brush against cool marble. The vines re-wrapped Scorpius against the stone statue of Salazaar Slytherin. His chest, waist and arms were securely fastened to the cool marble pressed behind him, and the tentacles made sure his legs were spread farther open than ever before as they were firmly affixed to the stone. The large vine still obscured his vision completely. 

Although blind, Scorpius could still feel the three tentacles stretching his ass open, and another one stimulating his prostate through his perineum. Very slowly, the tentacles fully stretched his tender ass wide open, in full view of the ground below him. His heart hammered. Scorpius could actually feel cool air wafting inside him, and he waited with silent trepidation for whatever was coming next.

Unbeknownst to Scorpius, and to Albus's complete horror, a large, oozing tentacle was eagerly slithering its way up the statue. Its thickness was the width of a forearm, and it was far slimier than the rest. Instead of ending at a point, it had a rounded head and a hard shaft. Its tip was already leaking with thick, creamy liquid. It crawled eagerly up the statue's length, and stopped where Scorpius was held firmly captive. Scorpius's pink asshole was stretched and pulsating, and the phallic tentacle positioned itself right outside of it. The head carefully touched Scorpius's hole, and it slowly eased its way in, until the head was completely inside Scorpius's hole. Without warning it lurched forward, violently slamming the rest of itself into Scorpius's body. 

Scorpius screamed in pain and fear, and Albus could feel a pulse of agony run through him as well. Still looking at Scorpius, he breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind through the anger and helplessness. Meanwhile, every muscle in Scorpius's body automatically contracted in protest, but the vines held him fast. He opened his mouth to let out another scream, but the second he did, his mouth was filled with a thick gooey tentacle. He reflexively bit it hard, but his teeth could not pierce it, and it seemed to have no feeling.

The vines holding Scorpius's limbs and chest wrapped harder against his skin, leaving angry red stripes. The smaller three vines inside his ass slithered away. Though he thrashed valiantly, his insides naturally wrapped around the phallic tentacle inside him, coaxing it, warming it, as it penetrated further inside his body. Once again, tiny tendrils were creeping around his erection. They worked in tandem, one series of vines stroked his length, and the other one pounded his ass. With each thrust, Scorpius was shamefully aware that his discomfort was turning to pleasure. His insides were on fire again, and the tentacles inside of him worked him harder than ever.

And with the slightest shift in the tentacle's trajectory, his prostate was brushed, and Scorpius utterly lost his mind. Instead of a localized sensation, waves of pleasure radiated throughout his body. The tentacle determinedly drove itself all the way inside Scorpius's guts until he thought his stomach might burst. It retracted and Scorpius was left with the feeling of being uncomfortably empty. Back and forth it drove itself into him and Scorpius moaned in both pain and pleasure. The smell of Albus was still everywhere, and Scorpius imagined that it was Albus wrapping himself around his dick, pounding his insides raw... 

Scorpius moaned harder than ever sending vibrations running all the way down the tentacle in his mouth. In response, his dick was stroked faster, his ass was fucked harder. Scorpius could feel the magma inside the pit of his stomach about to overthrow. He whimpered against the tentacle in his mouth, and couldn't stop imaging Albus's face, his scent, his fingers through his hair, his breath on his neck...

Like a bulge of water creeping through a garden hose, a heavy bulge of liquid snuck through the vine and squeezed its way past Scorpius’s tight entrance. Without warning, the tip spat fluid as intensely as a fountain. Cool liquid filled Scorpius's insides almost immediately. But the tentacles didn’t stop stimulating Scorpius’s prostate until Scorpius himself finally came. He shuddered afterwards, and finally, it slowly exited his ass, and with it a deluge of thick fluid flowed out of his hole. Scorpius hung weakly from the statue, wet and exhausted, his head pounding and his body aching.

“Scorpius!” the vines around Albus's body had finally settled to a point where he could see an escape. With a might lurch, Albus yanked himself free, stumbled forward, and grabbed his wand. Severing spells immediately shot through the air. They whipped through the air like knives, completely cutting through the thick vines restraining Scorpius's body. The tentacles retracted in pain and Scorpius's body fell to the ground like a stone. 

"_Molliare!_" Right before he hit the marble base, Scorpius felt his body become light as a feather and he floated gently to the floor. Before he could reach it, warm hands clasped him. The vines slithered angrily from behind the statue but did not advance further. 

Scorpius's ears were ringing, and his stomach turned. He weakly vomited against the side of the statue until he finally felt empty, save the fluid still oozing from his ass. Although his head was still muddled, he became aware of Albus’s arms reaching around his naked body to cradle him. Scorpius couldn't speak. Instead he just clutched Albus weakly, eyes closed, his body trembling lightly. Albus carefully took off his robe and wrapped Scorpius's cold body with it. A giant blue flame erupted from the tip of his wand, and he searched around until he found Scorpius’s lost wand. He wanted to burn the entire place with Fiendfyre, but suspected that might be a terrible idea. 

Instead he muttered a simple bluebell fire spell, and the two were surrounded by a wide ring of pale blue flames. Albus gently pulled Scorpius into him and sat down, uttering another cushioning spell as they landed. Scorpius felt the floor of the dungeon become as soft as a pillow and he leaned into Albus, his head against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his friend's heart. They sat in silence for a while as Scorpius's breathing slowly relaxed.

“Water,” Scorpius finally said at last. In an instant, Albus was able to conjure some, and poured it directly into Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius drank it gratefully. His arms and legs ached with the pain from the restraints, and he felt barely in control of his muscles. But although his limbs were exhausted, the tingling feeling was quickly spreading from his lower body once again. Albus gently kneaded Scorpius's arms and legs, trying to work some feeling back into them. Although he could only feel Albus's touch through the robe wrapped around him, Scorpius shivered from it. His mind became just a little clearer, and almost immediately, Scorpius's embarassment was reignited. Regaining some feeling in his muscles, he suddenly pushed Albus away with surprising strength. Scorpius started to stand up but his legs quickly gave out. Albus was quick to catch him. "Scorpius, are you alright?" Scorpius couldn’t look him in the eye. He quickly shrugged off the hand wrapped around his shoulders and gave another attempt to stand. Albus refused to let go of his body, pulling him nearly onto his lap.

“Scorpius?” Albus asked again. After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Albus decided to cut straight to it. “You...love me, don’t you?”

Scorpius felt his face flush red. He could feel Albus's stare carefully studying his face, and he immediately wriggled his body to escape his friend's grasp. But Albus held on firmly and continued, “When the devil's snare was... inside you, you kept calling my name." 

Scorpius looked like he either wanted to die or obliviate Albus, and Albus was instantly grateful he hadn't given Scorpius his wand back yet. After a few painful seconds, Scorpius finally relinquished. He locked eyes with Albus, his expression nervous, but eyes steely with fortitude. "Yes...I do," he shakily admitted, quickly adding, "but I understand that you don't feel that way towards me. And definitely with everything that just happened... I hope we can still be friends, but I know it will be very awkward..." 

Bright, concerned, green eyes staring into Scorpius's scared grey ones, was making Scorpius feel confused and he trailed off. Albus didn't say a word, but raised one of his hands to cup Scorpius's cold cheek, brushing against some lingering grime and slime with his thumb. A moment of silence, and the two just stared at each other. Without warning Albus's eyes closed and his lips were pressed softly against Scorpius's. Albus's lips were surprisingly warm, and exceedingly tender. After his initial shock, Scorpius felt his blood burn. The fire inside was growing with alarming speed. He kissed back hard, pressing his naked body against Albus's. Albus laid Scorpius gently onto the softened floor. 

“Do you really like me?” Albus whispered as he lay beside him, “Or is it just the love potion?”

Scorpius stared, “Love potion?”

“Yeah,” Albus replied, “Don’t you smell it? It was why the devil’s snare couldn’t let go of you. You probably overdosed on it."

Scorpius smiled weakly, he must have been very far gone. “Of course not, I’ve loved you for awhile...a long while really. But you...you don't like me that way do you? So please," Scorpius tried to sit up, "You don't have to do this because you feel sorry for me, you can just leave me here and come back with the antidote and we'll never bring it up again.”

Albus stared at him, then looked away, as if trying to find the right words to say.

“Do you know why I was placed in Slytherin?” he said at last.

Scorpius shook his head, wondering what this had to do with anything.

“It’s because I asked the Sorting Hat to put me there," Albus said softly. Scorpius looked at him curiously. "I thought I wanted to be like my dad, but as soon as the hat was on my head, I just kept thinking 'not Gryffindor', 'not Gryffindor'. And then as soon as I thought of you, it screamed Slytherin."

A second passed, as Scorpius slowly drank in the information. “Is that possible? You just asked it? But why, your whole family's in Gryffindor. Just because of me-"

And then Scorpius understood. Albus had chosen him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Albus whispered into his ear, "You're the kindest, best person I know. You've always made me stronger, and you're the whole reason for me belonging here at Hogwarts, or anywhere at all. Of course I love you too."

At once Albus's lips were on his lips and Albus's hands were tangled in his hair, and their bodies were pressed together. Whether it was the potion or Albus's confession, Scorpius's heart was on fire. He didn’t realize he was crying until Albus cupped his face and stroked the tears off away from his eyes. Albus ran his fingers through his friend's hair, kissing him again and again. 

Albus could taste the potion from Scorpius’s lips. The memories he had shared with Scorpius became tastes dancing on his tongue, and as he was kissing Scorpius he saw in his mind’s eye their happiest moments together. Albus's body flushed with heat and desire, he moaned as he kissed Scorpius's lips, muttering his name over and over.

They gripped each other harder. Scorpius's hand found its way underneath Albus’s shirt, dragging the cloth upwards and over his head, and another hand was unbuttoning his trousers. 

As soon as Scorpius had freed Albus's dick from his underwear, Scorpius looked at him with both nervousness and desire. Then he casually took both of their erections in his wet hand and began to slowly stroke up and down.

A small but familiar intrusion probed Scorpius's ass. A lone, small tentacle had emerged from back behind the statue and above the flames, seeking access to Scorpius’s hole again. This did not go unnoticed by Albus, who immediately picked up his wand. Scorpius hesitated for a second. And then placed his other hand on Albus's wand arm and lowered it for him. Albus looked at him a moment. Then he smiled bemusedly and let Scorpius continue. 

The tentacle slipped inside Scorpius and almost immediately found Scorpius’s prostate. Scorpius twitched and he immediately was overstimulated. He came instantly onto Albus's chest. 

"I'm sorry that was so fast, I didn't expect..." he stammered quickly, beet red. 

Albus laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then another one on the lips, “Don’t worry about it. Really.” 

Scorpius shook his head ruefully. "Wait a moment," he said. And then he crawled down Albus's torso, past his waist, until he reached Albus's erection. He paused for a moment, relishing Albus’s amazed expression and then took him fully into his mouth. 

"Scorpius." As Albus gasped his name, Scorpius's gray eyes turned upwards to meet him. The tentacle was still brushing against Scorpius's prostate, and Albus could almost feel it by the way Scorpius would wriggle his ass in response to the stimulation and felt him gasp softly against his skin. But Scorpius never broke eye contact with him. He carefully sucked his dick, taking the full head inside his mouth and working his hand deliberately up and down the shaft. As the tentacle moved inside of him, Scorpius arched his back and his hips moved back in forth with it. Filled with the sight of Scorpius's bare ass wriggling in the air, back arched, eyes boring into his, Albus was surprised he hadn't come immediately. Quietly, Scorpius lowered his face entirely onto Albus's cock and forced the entire length down his throat. Albus could feel warmness surround him as Scorpius moved up and down. He thrust his hips upwards and Scorpius tried not to gag. Albus could feel the pressure within him about to explode, and he gently took Scorpius's head off his cock before he came. A lot of it splashed Scorpius's face. Scorpius just smiled and licked it from his lips. Scorpius’s pale body was flushed from his exertions, and he was particularly pink around his chest and groin.

“Albus,” he said hesitantly. “I know this is kind of rushed, but the potion, it’s still making me hot." Scorpius looked away, his face turning far redder than the rest of his body, “Could...do you mind putting it inside me?”

Albus wondered at Scorpius's sheer stamina for a minute, and then started taking off the rest of his clothes until they were both fully undressed, “I don't know,” he teased, "maybe you should try begging harder." 

Scorpius smiled brightly and finally chased away the brave tentacle in his ass away with some light from his wand. “Sure! Actually wait, let me see your dick first,” he demanded hastily. Albus almost laughed, but let Scorpius tap the tip of his member with the tip of his wand. A clear mist slowly enveloped Albus’s dick, and he almost instantly he had an erection again. 

"Did… you… just cast an _engorgio_ charm on my dick?" Albus asked. "Am I not big enough for you?"

"What? No,” Scorpius laughed. “It's just a basic protection spell. It’ll guard you against adverse effects from whatever else those tentacles had in them... I'm sure you must have gotten hard on your own.” 

"Yeah right," Albus said playfully. "I see how it is." And then he grinned. “Hey, can you cast a protection spell in my mouth too?" Scorpius looked curiously at him but obeyed.

Clear mist coated his mouth and settled onto his tongue. Without warning. Albus pointed his wand at Scorpius's body and then swished and flicked. In a second Scorpius felt as light as a balloon. 

“What are you doing, Albus?” Scorpius asked. 

Albus said nothing. Instead he lifted Scorpius by the hips and placed his ass directly over his face. Scorpius inhaled sharply. Albus spread Scorpius's ass cheeks apart, relishing its pink flush and soft texture under his fingers. He looked upwards towards Scorpius's pink hole. It was still loose from his ordeal with the vines, but Albus took his time coating it thoroughly with his saliva until Scorpius was moaning and completely wet. Scorpius wriggled against the feel of Albus's hot tongue, the movements making his whole body shiver, and his cock twitched until it was rock hard again. Albus gently kneeded Scorpius's ass beneath his finger tips before he finally shoved his tongue inside Scorpius's body.

Scorpius gasped and flinched away as Albus's warm tongue entered him. But Albus secured his hips easily and continued eagerly. Scorpius was so light, he could move Scorpius's body up, down, and every which way with the lightest effort. Scorpius's insides tasted lightly of the love potion and something Albus could only describe as aloe vera. Scorpius twitched as Albus’s warm tongue thrusted into his insides. Scorpius gripped his friend’s hair and rocked his hips back and forth, moaning his name softly. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, the heat inside him became unbearable. 

“Al...that was great...but can you put it in now?” Scorpius asked. 

"Hmm," Albus teased, still trying to penetrate him with his tongue, "I thought I said you'd have to beg harder." He knew it was a little cruel, especially considering all that Scorpius had been through. But the idea of Scorpius writhing above him begging for dick was just too enticing. 

"Albus," Scorpius's groaned, "Please fuck me. I can't... I think I'm going to-"

Albus who had never heard Scorpius so much as utter a swear word before, suddenly felt a strange sensation of both guilt and intense arousal. He gave Scorpius's hole a quick kiss before removing it from his face. Then he gently lifted Scorpius's body from his face and positioned Scorpius's ass directly above his erection.

"Are you ready?" Albus asked, carefully fitting the tip into Scorpius's ass. Scorpius said nothing. Without warning, Scorpius picked up his wand and released the levitation spell on himself. Surprised, Albus only just caught him before Scorpius hurt the both of them. Scorpius had nearly impaled himself entirely onto Albus's erection in one go. Scorpius was eager, as he was filled inch by inch until his ass fully rested on Albus's lap. He was redder than ever, rocking himself up and down on Albus's dick, hands held lightly against his chest. Albus thrusted back, and in between short grunts and moans, they finally started to synchronize. 

"Move to the right a bit, Just a bit further…" and then Albus’s dick finally hit the right spot. Scorpius let out a heavy gasp as his muscles temporarily clenched hard around Albus. His insides were burning, and he just wanted to be fucked harder and faster. But Albus kept his strokes slow and deliberate, trying to relax Scorpius. Scorpius slowly worked his face closer to Albus's until his weight was on Albus's chest and their lips touched. Scorpius's tongue pried its way into Albus's mouth. His fingers intertwined with Albus's jet black hair and pulled at it hard. But Albus did not protest, and Scorpius kept moaning his name into his mouth, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed. They rocked rhythmically, Albus slowly thrusting faster and faster until Scorpius finally came all over Albus’s chest. As Scorpius’s guts constricted around him, Albus felt the pressure inside him release, and he came too.

Scorpius slowly rolled off of him, panting quickly. For a few slow minutes he just stared at vines snaking their way across the chamber ceiling, and breathed deeply. The fire felt like it was finally fading from insides, leaving him sweaty and achy. Scorpius could feel Albus wrap them together with his robes. He turned towards Albus and they lit their wands together before placing them between their bodies. The wands gave off a warm light. Albus’s was a light blue, Scorpius’s was a pale yellow flame. They lay side by side together for a long while. Scorpius's face was rested against his shoulder, and Albus cradled his head. It was only when drops of hot liquid ran off of his arm that Albus realized Scorpius was crying on him.

“Are you alright?” Albus asked alarmed. “Does it still hurt?”

Scorpius shook his head. After taking a moment to collect himself, he said "I never thought this would happen," and tried wipe the tears from his face. " I didn't...I never thought you would want me like this. Especially after... and I can't believe...how good this all was." 

Albus took Scorpius back in his arms and kissed his tears away. The two held each other tightly until Scorpius's erratic breathing slowed. Albus's fingers played with his hair, and his fingers drew gentle circles on his back until he had finally lost himself to sleep. Albus stayed awake watching Scorpius for a long while. He continued to stroke Scorpius's soft blonde hair and gently traced his skin, outlining the red marks the tentacles had inflected on him. He hadn't seen Scorpius sleep this peacefully in a long time, not since before he had lost Astoria. 

Eventually Albus got up and got dressed. Scorpius’s clothes were in tatters, so Albus just left them there and wrapped him up carefully in his robe and cast another levitating spell so he could carry him easier.

Immediately after leaving the chamber Albus donned James's stolen invisibility cloak, thoroughly securing it around them. Then he carried Scorpius's limp body back to the dorms. Next time, he considered, they could try doing it in the Prefects' bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Background info:
> 
> Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville and Professor Sprout planted Venomous Tentacula and Devil's Snare around the perimeter of the castle to halt the encroaching Death Eaters. In the subsequent battle, parts of the castle were destroyed, exposing small entrances into the chamber which flooded as the diadem horcrux was destroyed. Even though the wreckage was repaired Seeds of the Venomous Tentacula and Devil's Snare were scattered on the cold damp floor where they sprouted and thrived for over two decades.
> 
> In the damp, lightless dungeon, the two plants propagated and interbred. The tentacula-snares lost their venomous qualities, but could absorb liquid from their surroundings, secrete it at will, and strangle and entangle prey. 
> 
> Over the years, the plants in the dungeon chamber all have a heightened sense of intelligence (possibly due to more illegally brewed intelligence potion during finals weeks).
> 
> A couple of weeks before Valentines day one unspecified year, a group of Ravenclaw girls decided to attempt to make Amortentia love potion in the girl's second story lavatory. It was unoccupied due to the activities of Moaning Myrtle, and was the same bathroom where Hermione had secretly brewed Polyjuice Potion.
> 
> The girls dumped their various unsuccessful attempts down the sinks, including the broken one. The potion entered the leaky pipes and steadily dripped into the chamber, especially upon the plant curled around Salazar's statue and the ones close to the rear of the chamber.
> 
> The Amortentia turned the tentacula-snare into monstrous creatures that sexually ravaged its human prey. The plants tentacle-like vines also absorbed and stored Amortentia within its vacuoles for years, increasing the potency of the love potion. These plants gained the ability to secrete both Amortentia and a substance remarkably similar to aloe vera.
> 
> Albus was ensnared by a plant had never been in direct contact with the love potion, despite its proximity to the statue. His plant hybrid had more in common with Devil's Snare than the Venomous Tentacula, and was content with just strangling any living thing that touched it.
> 
> Their heightened intelligence is why the Amortentia tentacula plant was so adept at manipulating Scorpius's body and why the Devil's Snare securing Albus took so long to fully let him go. Despite their new capabilities, light and fire are still the plants' greatest weaknesses. 
> 
> In this one-shot, the Amortentia smells and tastes of things buried in the subject's fondest memories (instead of things that smell the best to the user). It also has aphrodisiac effects, especially in the proximity of the person the subject truly loves.


End file.
